LEB:PC:Larim Teshir (Mixer)
Larim Teshir - Rogue Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d6+4.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d4+3 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC, 1d4+3 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d4+4 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d4+4 damage. Larim shifts one square before or after the attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs Reflex; 1d6+5.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d6+5. Larim can move two squares before the attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=+9 vs Reflex; 1d6+5. Larim can shift 4 squares (1 square power effect +3 dexterity modifier for being an Artful Dodger)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 3d6+5. +2d6 Sneak Attack damage once a round. When charging Larim may use this attack in place of a standard melee attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d6+5. +2d6 Sneak Attack damage once a round. Larim can shift 2 squares ignoring difficult terrain (Athletics) before the attack. For every square shifted in this way the attack deals extra damage equal to her strength modifier (+2).}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=16 (+3) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Acrobatics +10, Arcana +2, Athletics +12, Bluff +10, Diplomacy +5, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +3, Heal +4, History +2, Insight +4, Intimidate +5, Nature +4, Perception +11, Religion +2, Stealth +10, Streetwise +5, Thievery +10 |Feats=Master Mixer |Equipment=Opportunistic Short Sword +1, Slick Leather Armor +2, 4 Daggers, Climbing Claws, Cannith Goggles, Adventurer's Kit; Thieves' Tools, Travel Papers, Standard Identification Papers, 10.80gp }} Character Information Background Growing up as one of many kids orphaned by the Last War she had to fend for herself and soon came into conflict with the law. She was eventually forced to choose between a jail sentence and enlisting in Brelands army. Despite her initial resentment against the service she found a home of sorts in the army and distinguished herself as a scout, a career which spared her from much of the worst fighting. She was near enough to Cyres border on the Day of Mourning to feel some of its effects but thankfully far enough away to not witness the catastrophe directly. Disgusted and shocked she left this life behind and deserted. Thanks to looted Identification Papers she was able to assume the identity of a low ranked member of House Lyrandar enabling her to find work on one of the House's airships. These were her happiest years by far but like all good things it had to end, her fraud was discovered and she was stranded in Sharn. Appearance Larim is very slim but surprisingly strong, she keeps her dark brown hair cut short. Her large eyes are of a very pale blue. Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 134 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Larim is a deeply optimistic person, believing in the end she'll always be lucky. She is of the opinion that laws only apply to other people and often looks foremost after her own interests. Though, she still would do everything in her power to help her friends. Hooks * Larim is not aware of the daily power of her Cannith Googles. * House Lyrandar services are permanently closed to Larim. If she is identified. * During the war Larim left a fellow scout behind enemy lines, believing her dead. * Larim Teshir is not her real name. She took that identity when she "left" the airship. Kicker After lazing about a couple of days in Sharn Larim is almost down to her last ten goldcoins and is looking for adventure. Adventure that pays well. Equipment NOTE: I can't provide links to my magic items because I'm currently not subscribed to DnD Insider. However, they all are in the database of the old offline version of the Character Builder. Coins: 10.80gp Encumbrance: 55lbs Normal Load: 140lbs Heavy Load: 280lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses * Rogue Tactics: Artful Dodger +3 (Charisma modifier) to AC against opportunity attacks. Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Vision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Elf: * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common * Group Diplomacy: Grant Allies within 10 squares +1 to diplomacy checks. * Dilettante: choose a 1st level at will power from another class * Dual Heritage: Can take Human, Elven and Half-Elven Feats. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Rogue: * First Strike * Rogue Tactics: Artful Dodger * Rogue Weapon Talent * Sneak Attack Feats * 1st: Sure Climber * 2nd: Two-Weapon Fighting * 4th: Two-Weapon Defense Background Lyrandar Airship Sailor: +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common * +1 to Athletics when climbing due to the Climbing Claws. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money + 412 gp starting gold - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 20 gp Thieves' Tools - 2 gp Identification Papers, Standard - 2 sp Travel Papers - 4 gp 4 Daggers - 360 gp Cannith Goggles -------- 10 gp, 8 sp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Opportunistic Short Sword + 1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Climbing Claws * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Slick Leather Armor + 2 XP * 3750 XP Character Creation Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2011/09/22: Created * 2011/09/23: Finished Judge Comments Status Approval requested.